The objective of this project is to develop a Comprehensive Cancer Center to serve the oncology needs of the twelve county region of northeast Ohio. We have fulfilled our first year's goals to: identify resources in cancer research, education, and treatment within the School of Medicine at Case Western Reserve University, its affiliated hospitals, and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation; sound the interest of community hospital participation in a regional cancer program; generate interest and support from lay community of greater Cleveland and north- east Ohio; explore the potential interest of specific investigators and clinicians, departments, and institutions in the development of new programs in cancer research, education, and treatment; note areas of programmatic weakness and arrange for their strengthening; investigate the concerns of health, welfare, educational, and social service agencies for a twelve-county-wide cancer program; analyze the options and alternatives for the program of a regional cancer center; and study optimal modes of governance to ensure responsibility and independence of cancer program. We have also made important progress in areas of research, organization, community involvement, use of Cyclotron, regional tumor registry, educational programs, and rehabilitation and continuing care. We will continue with our previous goals plus the following: finalize choice of organizational and operational plan; consider the requirements and/or renovation of facilities deemed necessary; recruit key personnel; and prepare the grant applications for operational support.